world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
121013-Beau-Sami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 18:24 -- CA: heeeeey Sami... AA: Hi Beau! CA: do you feel ok?... AA: Yeah, I guess so. A lot's been on my mind with the whole Dean thing, then Null getting kidnapped, and now Leon missing... AA: ...but I'm getting by. CA: Null getting kidnapped? but she was fine when I talked to her... CA: SHe said she was chilling on her planet... AA: Balish said she had been kidnapped by Jack. AA: He was planning a daring rescue but was being a butt and wasn't going to let me help. CA: I think she already escaped... CA: She said she had to get away from the drama... AA: Oh, that's awesome! I need to contact her and congratulate her on escaping his clutches. AA: It was really weird dealing with him helping us just now, when I thought Null was still there with him. I wanted to shout at him but I was afraid of making him angry. CA: Yeah, when he has the abilty to control heavy machinery above our heads... CA: I wouldn't anger him... AA: Oh, I hadn't even thought of that. I was just worried what he might do to Null. CA: that's just like you huh... AA: Hehe. CA: but I'm really worried Sami, not only about Leon, or Null, or Jack, but I'm also worried about you... CA: That brush you made... CA: It did something weird... CA: Libby said it was really dangerous... AA: Yeah, I actually just talked to her! She was all spooked by it and said not to mess with it. AA: Or the sweater. AA: But she didn't even know what the deal with it was, other than it creeping her out! AA: She always seems to know everything, so I was a little surprised by that! CA: She said she was researching it... AA: Yeah. CA: I hope you don't mind if I keep this brush and this sketchbook from you for a while?... AA: I guess. I'm running out of sketchbooks though. I only had like five in my sylladex. CA: I'm sure you can duplicate them... AA: Oh, hey, yeah! Maybe I can! CA: Look, no touchey the sweater ok?... AA: Yeah, I guess so. You know SO isn't even sure it was my mom who sent it? AA: But who would've sent it to me if it wasn't my mom? CA: I doubt your mom would give you that horrible thing... CA: probably some asshole... AA: I don't know. Parents can have pretty awful taste in things. Have I ever told you about the doilies? CA: oh hun no... AA: That reminds me. SO wants me to "prototype" the Colonel again so I can ask him about it. CA: we don't speak of the doilies... CA: Prototype a doilie... CA: he likes those tight?... CA: *right... AA: Haha. She said to try something anthorp...anthr....she said she wanted me to try something people-like. AA: So I can't even think what he would want. Other than some picture of Martha Flippin' Stewart. CA: Paint him a pretty picture... AA: Ooooh, yeah, there's an idea. CA: Anyway Sami, I have to skedaddle... AA: Okay. Have fun. CA: Stay away from that sweater it's bad news... CA: Bye... AA: Bye. -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 18:43 --